Who's That Boy?
by UnbrokenNarnianx
Summary: "The guys looked up from what they were doing and one of them caught Demi's eyes and smiled."
1. Who's That Boy?

_**Who's that Boy**_

**Age: **18|**Career: **Singer/Songwriter/Actress|**Status: **Single

Demi sighted while writing a blog saying that the rumour about her and Nick Jonas and their "couple name Nemi" is fake and that people should know better than that. She had many thoughts in her head why people take stuff in the wrong way. Like if you say you are just friends with a guy and people spot you and them together you're automatically "dating" them. Demi was just sick of these kinds of rumours. Sure, Nick was a great guy but she wouldn't date her best friends/ex boyfriend's brother. It's just wrong and plus they are just friends, nothing romantic between them. Demi sighted again at the thought of "dating" and closed her laptop.  
>"I wish I would meet someone who is sweet, kind and funny that I would fall in love with but I don't know where to find him." She thought to herself. Demi picked up her laptop, tucked it under her arm and went to her room to put it back in its place on her desk. She went to her bed where her phone was laying and she picked it up and saw that she got a text from Selena.<p>

She smiled and read the text that said: "_**Dem, come hang out with me and Justin tonight, we got to catch up, miss you xx**_" Demi stood up and went to go get change so she can hang out with Selena and Justin. She missed those guys so much since she's been on tour.

She texted Sel saying: "_**I'm on my way to your house. I can't wait to see you!**_" And with a huge beautiful smile, Demi got ready to hang out with her best friend who she knew since Barney and her boyfriend. By the time Demi was about to leave, the door bell rang.

"_Who could it be?_" Demi said out loud wondering. She went to answer her door and to her surprise it was Selena and Justin.

"_**SURPRISE!**_" Selena yelled excitedly and hugged Demi tightly.

"_I miss you! Come on, mum is waiting for us in the car,_" Selena said to Demi.

Demi grabbed her handbag that holds her phone, earphones, keys and her purse and called out to her dad, Eddie saying that she's going out with Selena and Justin and closed the door behind her.

She was so excited that she is going to spend the afternoon with her Selena and Justin in a long time. Selena, Demi and Justin all got into the car with Selena's mum driving. Demi said hey to Sel's mum and they set off to go to Selena's house.

After 5 minutes of riding in the car with Silence, Selena finally said something.

"_Demi, I have a couple of other friends coming over too that I would love for you to meet. They are super nice!_" she said in such a happy tone.

"_They are very nice, but Sel remember, you're only mine,_" Justin said with a wink.

"_I can't wait to meet them Sel!_" Demi replied with a laugh and a smile.

* * *

><p>After a 15-20 minute drive to Selena's, all of them went out of the car and walked up to Selena's front door. Before even Selena can get her keys out, her step-dad (Brian) opened the door knowing that her, his wife (Sel's mum) and Justin had arrived with Demi.<p>

"_Nice to see you again Demi, how are you?"_ Brian asked Demi.

"_I'm_ _good and it's nice to see you again. Oh, dad said he wants to vs you in bowling by the way,_"

"_Well I will call him later and we can organize for him to lose._" Brian said in a joking tone and let them into the house.

"_Oh by the way, Selena the guys are already here waiting in the lounge room,_" Brian called to Selena.

Selena grabbed Demi's hand and rushed into the lounge room where Selena's friends where waiting. She wanted Demi to meet them so badly. When Demi and Selena arrived in the lounge room, Demi saw 3 guys who looked about 20/21/22ish. The guys looked up from what they were doing and one of them caught Demi's eyes and smiled.

"_So glad you are finally here Selena, sorry we are early,_" one of them said to Selena.

"_That's okay guys; I went with Justin to pick up Demi from her house. Oh guys, this is Demi,_" Selena introduced Demi to the 3 guys and they waved.

"_Demi, this is Michael aka Mickey swag, cause well, he has got some swag,_" Demi waved to Mickey.

"_Demi, I'm Zach, nice to finally meet you. You look smoking hot,_" Zach said shaking Demi's hand.

"_Um thanks Zach, I like your hair,_" Demi said replying to Zach's comment.

After Demi shook Zach's hand, she looked over to where the third boy was standing and in her head, lyrics from her hit song "**Who's that Boy**" was swimming in her head.  
>"<em>Demi, this is Cameron,<em>" Selena said introducing shy Cameron to Demi.

Demi and Cameron caught each other's eyes and Cameron smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with this when I was listening to "Who's That Boy" and was putting Allstar Weekend songs onto my iPod :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any song titles or lyrics**


	2. I was Enchanted to meet you

_**I was Enchanted to meet you**_

Demi had the best night with Selena, Justin, Mickey, Zach and of course Cameron. She was talking to the guys saying that she has heard them on the radio and that they are really good. Zach and Selena kept making jokes that made everyone laugh and Mickey and Justin were fighting about who has more "swag" while Cameron kept looking at Demi every 5 minutes and was amazed every time. Time went goes so fast when you are having fun Demi thought to herself. Demi and Selena where in the middle of singing their song "One and The Same" when Demi's phone rang. Demi stopped singing and answered her phone and heard her dad's voice.  
><em><br>"Hey Dad, Yeah I'm fine. Okay, I'll be home in about 30 minutes or so. Love you too dad, bye." _Demi ended the call with her step-dad Eddie and put her phone in her handbag.  
><em><br>"Sorry guys, I have to go home, Dad said that Maddie wants me to help her make dinner," _Demi said to all 5.

_"I'll drive you home, if that's okay with you," _offered Cameron.  
><em><br>"Yeah, thanks, that will be great. See you next time Selena, maybe Taylor can join us. I haven't seen her in ages," _Demi said to Selena.

Selena got up and hugged Demi. _"I'll miss you," _Selena said.

Demi and Cameron got up and got ready to go take Demi home.__

_"Guys, do you want to stay here or do you want to come with me so then we can go home?" _Cameron asked Zach and Mickey.

Zach and Mickey looked and smiled at each other and said that they will stay here and wait for Cameron to come back. Cameron and Demi went out to Cameron's car and they set out to go to Demi's. Demi told Cameron where she lives.__

The car trip was silent; the only noise was coming from the radio. "Skyscraper" was playing on the radio and Demi started singing to her hit single. Cameron started singing along and Demi looked at him with those beautiful eyes. She turned her head when Cameron looked at her and smiled. By the time the song was finished, they reached Demi's house.__

_"Well here we are, thanks Cam," _Demi said to Cameron calling him by his nickname. __

_"Anytime, I hope to see you again."_

_"I hope to see you too, bye."_

_"Bye Demi."  
><em>  
>Demi grabbed her handbag dropping her lip gloss in the car without realising. She opened the car door and went to her front door grabbing her keys. Cameron looked at her with wonderstruck eyes and thought to himself; "Isn't she beautiful?"<em><br>_Demi opened the front door and went straight to the kitchen where Dallas and Maddie were cooking dinner.__

_"Demi! I'm glad you are here but Dallas offered to help me make dinner since she came back home early and we are nearly finished. Sorry you can help me tomorrow," _Maddie said to her big sister.__

_"That's okay Maddie; we'll cook dinner tomorrow, okay?" _Demi replied to her baby sister.__

_"That sounds like a plan! I can't wait!" _Maddie said in a tone that was happy_.  
><em>  
>Demi smiled at her and Dallas who was putting something back into the fridge and set out to go to her room. When Demi reached her room she closed the door behind her and went straight to her bed. She took her phone and earphones out from her bag and she started playing Taylor's song "Enchanted" and started singing along to it, thinking that special someone she just met. <p>


	3. I got bit by the bug

_**I got bit by the bug**_

__Cameron arrived back at Selena's and beeped the horn so the guys know he is waiting for them. While Cameron was waiting for Zach and Mickey he started singing lyrics from the bands song "Come Down With Love" and was smiling while singing. The car door opened and Cameron jumped in his seat.

"_Guys, You scared me!_" he told the guys.

"_Sorry, were you thinking of a certain someone?_" Zach said in such a teasing tone.

"_Psshh, no. Why would you think that?_" Cameron said in a denial tone.

Zach and Mickey looked at each other with a look that said they knew that Cameron was lying to them. Once they put their seat beats on, Cameron started the car and they set out to go home. Silence filled the air as they were driving home; the only sounds were raindrops hitting the window. After a 30 minute drive, the guys reached their house. Mickey and Zach jumped out of the car but Cameron decided to stay.

"_Aren't you coming out Cameron?_" Zach asked.

"_I'll be out in a second, I have to do something,_" Cameron replied.

Zach and Mickey looked at each other, shrugged and headed to the front door. Cameron waited for them to be inside. Once Zach and Mickey where inside, Cameron took out his phone and dialled a number he well knew: Nathan Darmody. Nathan use to be an old member of the band and left due to reason that only the boys knew. The guys are still close to Nathan but Cameron is the closest to him.  
><strong><br>Ring, Ring, Ring**_**.**_

"_Hey it's Nathan D, who is this calling?_"

Once Cameron heard Nathan's voice he realised he missed him so much and was glad they still are in contact.

"_Hey Nath, its Cameron,"_Cameron replied to Nathan.

"_Hey Cameron, what's up_?"

"_Nothing much, I was just chilling with the guys, Justin, Selena and this girl Demi._"

"_Demi? You mean Selena's best friend Demi?_"

"_Yeah_"

"_Demi is amazing, I keep listening to her album "Unbroken" it is perfect, music wise._"

"_I know she's totally amazing. She's so pretty too. She has this smile that can light up the world and she has beautiful long hair._" Cameron smiled to himself at the thought of Demi.

"_It seems like someone got bit by the bug and came down with love,_" Nathan joked over the phone.

"_I, I think I like her Nathan but I don't know what to say to her,_" Cameron admitted to Nathan. He knew he could trust Nathan with this because after all, they are friends.

"_I reckon you should talk to her, get to know her first. Ask Selena if she can organize for you guys to do something all together so you get to know Demi more,_" Nathan said to Cameron.

Cameron took his advice but then realised one thing; what about Selena? The girl he dated and the girl who broke his heart so she could be with Justin?

"_Nath, what about Selena? Selena and Demi are best friends?_"

"_Talk through it with Selena. I got to go, I have prepare for a guitar lesson tomorrow. I'm teaching people how to play guitar,_" Nathan said excitedly to Cameron.

"_Okay, I'll call you another day, Bye Nathan._"

"_Bye Cameron._"

Cameron finished the call with Nathan, grabbed his keys and got ready to open the door when he spotted something; Demi's lip gloss. He reached over to grab it and then set out of the car, locking it, and when inside where the guys were with Dillon. Instead of hanging with the guys, Cameron went to his room to figure things out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I felt like mentioning and adding Nathan in because despite him leaving the band, his is still a friend of the guys.<strong>

**Fill free to leave a review of my crappy Fanfic.**


	4. Give your heart a break

_**Give your heart a break**_

Demi sighed to herself. It was early in the morning and Demi was about to get ready to head to the studio.

"_Where is my lip gloss, I swear I left it in my back,_" Demi said out loud to herself.

Demi searched her makeup kit, her hand bag, her dress drawer and even under her bad. Her favourite lip gloss is nowhere to be found.

"_Shoot, I must of left it at Sel's,_" Demi said to herself.

Demi grabbed her phone which was laying on her bed and dialled Selena's number. Too Demi's surprise, Selena didn't answer her phone and it went straight to voice mail.

"_Shoot, I guess I'll just use another lip gloss._"

Demi went to her makeup kit and took out a cherry flavoured lip gloss and applied it to her lips. She thought that it was no chocolate flavour – which is her favourite – but thought it would do. Demi headed out of her room and to the lounge room where her mum was waiting for her.

"_Ready to go to the studio?_" she asked her daughter.

"_Yeah, I am ready,_" Demi replied with a smile.

"_I will drop you off and then I will be going shopping, I need some new clothes._"

"_Okay mum._"

Demi and her mum laughed together and headed out the door and to the car. Demi was excited to go to the studio even tho she doesn't know why. Well her album came out just a month ago and she was holding concerts throughout the US. Another then that, Demi was glad she's going to the studio.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Demi and her mum arrived at the studio. Demi's mum gave Demi a hug and dropped her off and went to go shopping. Demi entered the studio and saw Nick working on something with Selena – <strong>SELENA AND NICK?<strong>

Selena turned from what she was doing and ran up to Demi and gave her a big hug and nearly tackled Demi to the ground.

"_Demi, I'm so glad you came! Nick told me he invited you to help write and song with him and me that is going on my new album,_" Selena said excitedly to her best friend.

"_I'm glad to see you again Sel! Hey Nick._"

"_Hey Dems, I see you wrote a blog about that rumour going around. I'm proud to say that I'm proud you did that,_" Nick said to Demi.

"_Thanks Nick, Oh Selena, did I leave my lip gloss at your house?_" Demi said turning back to Selena.

"_No, I didn't see anything, did you look at home?_"

"_Yeah I looked at home, It was nowhere to be found,_" Demi said in a tone that was almost sad.

"_Wait, didn't Cameron take you home? You might have dropped it in his car._"

Demi froze at the mention of Cameron and did in fact remember that he did take her home last night.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And I just ran out of bandaids, I even know where to start. You can bandage the damage but you really can never fix a heart"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cameron! Cameron! Wake up bro!<em>" Zach yelled to Cameron, shaking him and jumping on his bed to wake him up.

Cameron opened his eyes when Zach slapped him on the cheek. "_Bro, ouch, what time is it?_"

"_It's 9.30am. Come on get up and get dressed! Were playing at a concert today._"

"_We are? How come I wasn't told about this?_"

"_It's a surprise concert... for us,_" Mickey said, butting into Cam's and Zach's little "wake up" chat.

Cameron finally got up and got dressed and the guys set out to go this "surprise" concert.

* * *

><p>Demi entered onto the stage and the crowd clapped and cheered and chanted "<span>Demi, Demi, Demi.<span>" Demi smiled and waved at them. She was looking over the crowd when she noticed something. Her eyes stopped and locked with a pair of these beautiful blue eyes like the ocean.

It was Cameron.

In the crowd, cheering and clapping for Demi.

Showing his support.

Demi quickly snapped out of it and got ready to sing.

"_**The day I, first meet you, you told me you never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was**_"

Demi fell into the music and Cameron looked at her with those "awed" eyes and smiled.

"_**Don't want to break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to waste, So let me give your heart a break.**_"

Demi looked at Cameron when she sang the lyrics "Let me give your heart a break" and Cameron looked down.

"Does she know what I am thinking?" Cameron wondered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to "Give Your Heart a Break" and I came up with this :D<strong>

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics or songs that are mentioned. All rights go to the owners._**


	5. Can I get a what now?

_**Can I get a what now?**_

Performed at the concert – _**Check**_

Sang new songs – _**Check**_

Made plans with Selena – _**Check**_

Talk to Cameron – _**Not Checked**__  
><em>  
>Demi double checked her listed and let out a double signed when she saw that she didn't talk to Cameron backstage at the concert today. Every inch of her body wished that she did but a small part of her was glad that they didn't after the other night that they talked. Dinner was finished and Dallas was clearing and washing the dishes with their mum. Demi was laying on her bed thinking about what a great time she had singing on stage. Singing for her lovatics was something that Demi loved doing, she loved her fans. Her lovatics where the reason why she stayed strong in the first place. She loves them dearly to her heart.<p>

Demi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. Apart of her wished it was Cameron and apart of her wished it wasn't. She was pretty sure that Cameron didn't have her number. Demi went to where her phone was ringing and she answered it saying, "Hey" in a bubbly tone.

"_Hey Demi, its Logan,_" a guy answered back to her.

"_OMG Logan! How are you? How is Big Time Rush? How is everything?_" Demi had so many questions to ask Logan because well, she hasn't seen him in ages.

"_I'm good and what about you? I heard your new album; I told you that over twitter. The band is great, we shot a movie for the show, it was amazing. Everything is fine and yourself,_" Logan said replying to Demi.

Demi and Logan met each other when Demi was 12 and Logan was 14 in acting school back when they both lived in Dallas.

"_Everything is great, hanged out with Selena today,_" Demi said replying to her old friend.

"_OMG I miss Selena, how is she?_"

"She's fine."

Demi and Logan caught up and talked for nearly an hour on the phone and Demi forgot about Cameron. They agreed that one day they have to catch up and get a cup of coffee together. It was 8.15 when Demi and Logan said "goodbye" to each other and ended the call. Demi was glad that Logan rang her because she missed him so much and she was glad they agreed to catch up and hang out like old times. Demi went back to her bed this time bringing her iPhone with her and she started playing Big Time Rush's song "Til I Forget About You." Demi was totally in love with this song since it was first released and she knew all the words and started singing along to it. The part she loved is when James sings "Can I get a what know?" in the chorus of the song.

* * *

><p>Cameron paced back and forth, replaying that happened today when Demi was on stage singing "Give you heart a break"<p>

Did Demi know that Cameron liked her and was confused and didn't know what to say to her?

Was it a sign?

Why did Demi look at him?

Why didn't he look away?

Cameron turned this questions in his head, looking for the answer so he can process what really happened. Cameron knew he likes Demi.

Since the day they _first met_.

Since Selena introduced them to _each other_.

Since they looked into each other's _eyes_.

Since they first _talked _in the car.

Since they _smiled _at each other.

Cameron was positive that Zach and Mickey picked the hint up that Cameron likes Demi but didn't want to tell them – just yet. He didn't want them to ask him why he never asked Demi out yet. Hell – Cameron didn't even know himself why he didn't have the guts to asked Demi that day they talked in the car. Maybe he was just too scared, nervous. Maybe there was something holding him back and there was: Selena.

Selena is Demi's best friend and what happens if him and Demi start dating and then something happens between the two. What happens if that happened, would he lose Selena as a friend? That was what was stopping him – well that and the fact that he dated Selena for a few weeks but agreed to stay friend's with her after that. Cameron was stuck; he didn't know what to do next.

To avoid Demi? Or to become friend's with her.

"_I don't know what I should do,_" Cameron thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will Demi and Cameron start talking to each other? Or will they try to avoid each other?<strong>

**Feel free adding a your review. **

**I felt like adding Logan in because will, him and Demi were friends since they were teens.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics or titles of songs.**_


	6. Mr Wonderful

_**Don't go falling in love with Mr. Wonderful**_

She heard him, his sweet voice singing to her from the trees in the forest. She was laying on his lap looking at the beauty that surrounded her. The forest was so beautiful, everything so green and full of life.

_**"Hey Princess, in a white dress"**_

She looked up when she heard that voice that she never heard before, not even on the album version.

_**"Chuck Taylors, got me obsessed, want to see you, so when can we hang out?"**_

The voice made her weak and she closed her eyes like he was singing a lullaby.

Too bad this was all just a dream.

* * *

><p>In an instance Demi was woken up by her alarm clock that was making the most annoying buzzing sound.<p>

9.50am – _Crap_

Demi jumped out of bed before you can even say "classical" and went to get changed. Selena was coming over in 30 minutes and Demi wasn't even changed and her room was a mess. How could she clean her room and get dressed in 30 minutes? But yet somehow Demi managed. Lucky Selena was running a bit late because it took Demi to clean her room an extra 10 minutes because she wanted it clean to perfection. All her books where back in their place, her makeup back in her makeup kit, her pjs neatly folded on her newly made bed.

And just on time (a bit late – but Demi didn't care) the door bell rang and Demi rushed to open it. She opened the door up to Selena and the two hugged like always. Demi didn't even notice that..

"Demi, Cameron wanted to come along with me to yours when I told him that we are hanging out today," She said, speaking up and breaking from the hug.

"Oh, well okay," Demi said in a tone that only her best friend knew.

Demi stepped aside to let Selena and Cameron into the house and showed them to her room. On the way they pasted Dallas who was just getting ready to hit the gym. Selena stopped straight away and went to hug Dallas and Dallas hugged back. Demi introduced Cameron to her big sister and Dallas shot Demi a look that said "tell me everything tonight" and Demi nodded. Dallas left and they continued to walk to Demi's room.

When they reached Demi's room, Demi and Sel went straight to sit on Demi's bed and Cameron went straight to Demi's book collection without saying a word to Demi.  
>After 5 minutes of looked at all the books Demi had in her bookshelf, Cameron spoke up.<p>

"_You read the Harry Potter series and the Twilight saga?_" Cameron asked Demi breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

Demi searched for the words to say and quickly found them.

"_Yeah, I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter since I was young and I read the twilight saga to get the movies because I love Kristen Stewart,_" Demi said replying to Cameron's question.

"_I love the Harry Potter series, I read all the books and watched all the movies,_" Cameron said with a small smile.

"_I saw the last filmed and I cried at the end, Selena said she cried too,_" Demi said lamely.

"_Yeah, I cried, I can't believe our childhood is finished,_" Selena said.

"_Hey how about we watch the Harry Potter movies? Like have a Harry Potter marathon, if you have the DVD's,_" Cameron suggested.

"Yeah, I have the DVD's and that sounds like a great idea," Demi replied with a sort of excited tone in her voice and went to get her Harry Potter DVD's.

Demi turned on her TV and the DVD player and turned on Harry Potter and sat down in the middle of Selena and Cameron leaning against her bed and pressed play.

* * *

><p>After the second movie finished, Demi's phone went off.<p>

"_Sorry guys, I have to check it,_" Demi said getting up to get her phone.

She read the text and smiled to herself.

"_**Hey Demi, Logie here. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Bring Selena along, miss you pal**_"

Demi replied to Logan's texted, placed her phone back from where it was and went back to sit with Selena and Cameron.

"_Who was it?_" Selena asked her friend noticing the smile Demi had in her eyes.

"_It was Logan, he called me yesterday and we talked on the phone. He texted me saying if you me and him wanted to hang out tomorrow and go bowling, just like old times,_" she said replying to Selena.

Selena said "yay" and was excited.

Cameron just looked at them felling left out.

Selena check the time and said that she and Cameron had to go. They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go falling in love with Mr. Wonderful...<strong>

The lyric's _stuck _in his head.

That _smile_when she read the text.

The memory _burned_in his mind.

He didn't want her to _fall _in love.

He wanted her to fall for him and _**only him**__._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG thanks for your reviews, I only have 4 so far.<strong>

**Keep sending them in**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any song titles or lyrics**_


	7. The truth comes out

_** The Truth comes out**___

__**Tweet:** _Had a great time hanging out with old pal __1LoganHenderson__ with SelenaGomez Love you guys._

Demi definitely had a great time hanging out with Logan and Selena. She hadn't seen Logan since her 19th Birthday Party conjoined with her friends Hanna's party.

Logan, Selena and Demi went bowling like old times and they had a blast. Demi and Selena where really good a bowling but they could just not beat Logan.

Demi was surprised that there were no pap's but only fans of either one of them. Demi sat down on her bed, kicking off her shoes after a long day.

"I def have to do something with Logan and his friends and Selly again," Demi thought to herself.

It was 10.48pm.

Demi changed into her PJs and checked her phone before turning it off.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tweet:<strong> _We told Zach to dance and he started dancing like a teapot again_

Cameron had a fun day hanging out with Zach, Mickey, Eric and Dillon. So many laughs and so many jokes he heard that he forgot about her.

Well _almost_.

It was 10.28pm and the guys were sitting in the lounge room playing "Truth and Dare" Lame, I know right?

Zach was dared to dance and he started singing "I'm a little teapot" and danced like one. The guys couldn't control their laughter. Once Zach finished dancing it was his turn to choose someone or a truth or dare.

Zach chose Cameron.

Cameron chose truth.

Zach asked if he liked anyone.

Cameron didn't answer.

"_Come on Cam, you chose truth! Answer the question,_" Zach said nagging Cameron.

"_Come on Cam, do you or don't you?_" Mickey said backing Zach.

Cameron couldn't control hiding it in anymore and he burst.

"_Okay, I like someone, I admit it,_" he said snapping at them.

Zach, Mickey, Dillon and Eric looked at each other swapping glances and then looked back at Cameron.

Did they just hear what Cameron said?

Did they just hear Cameron _snap_at them?

"_Cameron, why didn't you tell us you like someone,_" Mickey asked in a calm tone.

"_I didn't want to tell you guys, because I didn't know myself,_" Cameron said making up an excuse.

"_Then why where you on the phone that day in the car?_" Zach suddenly asked Cameron.

"_Fine, I rang Nathan telling him that I liked Demi because he has good girl advice, you guys know that,_" Cameron said finally admitting.

"_So you like Demi, we knew it!_" Eric said speaking up.

Cameron looked at him and then looked at Zach and Mickey who where avoiding Cameron's look.

"_Sorry, the guys told me all about the night you met her and how you looked at her and how she looked at you,_" Eric said explaining how he knew.

"_That's okay, sorry for not telling you guys, it's just, I think she doesn't like me,_" Cameron said in a said tone.

Mickey heard what Cameron said and he pulled out his phone and started typing something.

"_What are you doing?_" Dillon said noticing that Mickey had his phone out.

"_Texting Demi,_" Mickey replied back.

Cameron just looked at him.

"_How did you get her number?_" Cameron said asking Mickey.

"_I was talking to her back stage yesterday when Selena was performing and you guys where in the crowd. She gave me her number and I gave her mine, Zach's, Eric's and yours,_" Mickey said explaining how he got Demi's number.

"_You what?_" Cameron said in a shocking tone.

"_Text sent,_" Mickey said in a teasing tone.

10.53pm – **Demi was asleep  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG thank you guys for your reviews, keep them coming!<strong>

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics or song titles mentioned _**

**_Teaser for you guys: I have the next few chapters saved on my computer, mwahahahahahaha *evil laugh*_**


	8. Catch and Fall

_**Catch and fall  
><strong>_

Brush teeth – _Check_

Made Bed – _Check_

Showered – _Check_

Changed out of PJs into a pretty top and shorts – _Check_

Turn on phone – _OMFG_

She grabbed her phone and turned it on to see if she got any text from Logan or Selena from last night and happiness hit her when she saw 3 new text.

Demi went to read the first text which was Logan saying thanks for yesterday and the second text was the same thing but from Selena. The third text however made her heart skip a beat.

The text was from Mickey.

Demi opened the text and read it carefully to herself.

She had to reread it to believe what it said.

"Hey Demz, Cameron wants to hang out with you tomorrow, so his coming over, have fun you kids"

Was this a dream?

Was this a joke?

Was she going to wake up and find out that Mickey didn't really text her.

She pinched herself and realised it wasn't a dream but was really true. Cameron was going to hang out with her.

The cheerful side of Demi came out, she couldn't _believe it._

* * *

><p>It was 11.35 in the morning when Cameron arrived at Demi's house. He still can't believe Mickey texted Demi saying that he's going to hang out with her today.<p>

He rang the door bell and Demi's dad answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Eddie asked Cameron.

"I'm Cameron, is Demi home?" Cameron said introducing himself.

"Yes Demi is home just one second," Eddie said going to find Demi.

After a minute Demi appeared and the door and Cameron's heart stopped beating when he saw her beautiful face. Demi opened the door and stepped aside to let Cameron through. They said her and Demi let Cameron to her room after asking her dad Eddie if it was fine that Cameron was allowed in her room with the door open.

"Do you want to continue watching Harry Potter?" Demi asked Cameron who was looking the photo of Demi, Joe, Nick and Kevin from the set of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.

"I was thinking that you could sing for me," Cameron replied to her question.

"Oh, what song did you want me to sing?"

"Any song you like," Cameron said with a smile.

"How about I play the piano?" Demi said.

"That's fine with me."

Demi went over to where her piano was in her room turned it on and started playing "Too late" a song that she sung for the Camp Rock 2 soundtrack. Cameron sat beside her "awing" at her playing and singing at the same time. Demi finished singing the song and went to go grab her guitar and starting playing and singing a song from her second album that everyone loved.

"Before I fall," she started singing.

"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep"

That voice.

Those lyrics.

Demi closed her eyes while she was singing, knowing which chords she was playing. Catch me was one of her favourite songs she wrote for her second album.

Once Demi finished singing, Cameron cheered for her and Demi smiled her beautiful big smile that made the boys and her lovatics go crazy.

"That was amazing," Cameron said breaking any upcoming silence and awkwardness.

"Thanks, how about you sing something?"

"I don't really sing."

"Can you sing something for me? Please?" Demi pleaded and begged Cameron to sing for her and he gave in.

Cameron started singing "Hey, Princess" like he did in her dream.

Once Cameron finished singing it was Demi's turn again to start singing.

La La Land.

She started singing La La Land and she nearly fell because of her strong voice. Cameron rushed to her and caught her before she fell and lucky he did. They stayed like that for a minute looking at each other.

They kissed, _nearly_.

Demi laughed and pulled away from him saying thanks. Cameron watched her pulling away from his arms and he went to check the time. He said that it he had to go and left saying "goodbye" and gave Demi a hug.

Once Cameron left, Dallas entered her room and Demi set out to tell her big sister _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for those reviews keep em coming.<strong>

**The next chapter will be coming soon, I promise**

**For those who read my Victorious/BTR fanfic, chapter 3 will be coming soon, I promise**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics or song titles mentioned _**


	9. The fall that started it all

_**The Fall that started it All**_

"Wakey wakey, Cam!" Mickey said jumping on Cameron's bed with Zach.

"Come on Cam, wake up," Zach said slapping his cheek.

"Guys, what time is it?" Cameron said stirring.

"It's 9 in the morning," Dillon said walking into Cameron's room. "Thanks for waking me up."

"Cameron, tell us about yesterday, please," Zach said begging him.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us anything about it yesterday," Eric said entering the room.

Cameron sat up, oh boy were they in for a story.

"Well..." Cameron said beginning his story.

"I went to Demi's as you all know and we hang out. We started singing, mainly her and she has a beautiful voice."

Zach Mickey, Eric AND Dillon looked at him waiting for him to continue telling the story.

"She played the piano and sang "Too Late" and then she went to play "Catch Me" on guitar and started singing it. Then once she finished she made me sing so I gave in and sang "Hey, Princess" which my voice is so much better," Cameron said looking at Zach when he said the last line.

"You wish," Zach replied. "Continue."

"Then after I finished Demi went to sing "La La Land" and well she nearly fell because she sang with all the strength and her strong voice and.." Cameron trailed off.

"And," all of them said looking at him.

"I caught her and nearly kissed," Cameron said finishing the sentence.

"No way, why didn't you kiss her?" Zach asked.

"She pulled away from my arms," Cameron said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Looks like someone fell into deep," Mickey said.

"The fall must of started it all, a new chapter for them two," Dillon said.

Cameron sighed and went to get changed.

* * *

><p>"Demi, Demi, tell me everything about you and Cameron," Selena demanded to Demi over the phone.<p>

"We hanged out last night, no big deal," replying to Selena with a sigh.

"I heard that sigh! Tell me please!"

"Okay me and Cameron where singing songs and I was about to fall and he caught me.." Demi trailed off.

"Yes?" Selena asked.

"We nearly kissed. Nearly like N.E.A.R.L.Y," Demi said spelling out 'nearly'.

"Why didn't you guys just kiss?"

"I wasn't ready and I know and him dated once before and I don't want to date him and plus I'm not ready to fall in love just yet," Demi said answering to Selena.

"We dated but it just didn't feel right so I broke up with him and said just to be friends. You guys make a great couple and you guys both like each other everyone can see it, well me and the guys," Selena said responding.

"It just doesn't feel right dating a friends ex," Demi said in a sad tone.

"It doesn't feel right I know, I dated Nick who dated Miley but we still remained on good terms now. You and Cameron like each other, go for it. It is okay with me, I told Cameron that too," Selena said reassuring her best friend.

"Thanks Sel, I just need time to think, bye."

"Bye, call me when you know, love you D."

"Love you too Selly," Demi said ending the call and putting her phone around and getting out her iPod and earphones. She definitely wasn't going to think this through without and little Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep those reviews coming, I only got a few *sad face*<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics or song titles mentioned.**_

**What will happen next? -inserts music here-**


	10. He's Just a Boy

**{He's Just a Boy}**

**He is amazing.**

**He is sweet and kind.**

**I haven't met anyone like him before.**

**He has pretty blue eyes that sparkle like when the sun hits the sea.**

**I think I might be falling for him.**

Demi wrote down her feelings in her diary about Cameron because she seemed not to get him out of her mind before she went to bed.

"Why can't I get him out of my mind?" She thought to herself.

"Why does he have to be amazing?"

* * *

><p><strong>She has pretty hair that goes past her shoulders.<strong>

**She has this beautiful big smile that everyone loves.**

**Her laugh is amazing.**

**She is amazing.**

Cameron couldn't stop thinking about Demi and couldn't stop thinking about how they nearly kissed that day. They haven't spoke in over nearly a week now and he was glad but every inch of his body just wanted to call her. He wanted to hear her sweet voice, wanted to see her sweet smile and hear her beautiful laugh. Damn, he missed her so much.

Cameron pulled out his phone, searched for Demi's number and...

* * *

><p>Demi heard her phone vibrate and rushed to go get it. Her heart started beating faster and louder.<p>

Cameron texted her.

CAMERON TEXTED HER, _TEXTED!_

TEXTED, TEXTED, _TEXTED!_

Demi read the text and threw her phone on her bed.

Her heart screamed at her, "Why did you text him back!"

She was in shock that she pinched herself to see if it was real.

_**Hey Demi, I was thinking that we should hang out today, maybe go catch a movie?**_

After 5 minutes of debating and reasoning with her heart she picked her phone up from where it landed on her bed and texted Cameron back. Demi texted...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sure, I would love that, how about I come over to yours?<strong>_

Cameron couldn't believe it; _she wanted _to hang out with him after all.

Cameron texted Demi back with his address and that she should come over soon.

He couldn't believe that they were going to see a movie together, It couldn't be happening but it is. Cameron smiled to himself, put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs nearly running in Zach.

"Someone seems happy, what's up Cameron?" Zach asked noticing his smile.

"Nothing, just going to hang out and catch a movie with Demi today, she's coming over soon," Cameron said.

"Oh, so you two are dating?" Zach asked in a teasing tone to his friend. He couldn't help it.

"No we are just two friends hanging out," Cameron said reassuring Zach that there is nothing going on between him and Demi.

* * *

><p>Demi arrived at Cameron's house and thought to herself, "I can't believe we are going to hang out today."<p>

"Demi, have fun, I might see you around at the mall if you guys are going to go shopping," Dallas said smiling at her sister.

"Thanks Dallas, I'll call you when to pick me up?"

"Sure, unless he takes you home. Have fun sis."

"Thanks Dallas I will and bye."

"Bye."

After saying bye to her sister, Demi hopped out of the car and walked up to the front door. She couldn't believe that they are going to hang out.

"Is this real life?" Demi thought to herself.

Demi rang the door bell and waited till someone answered the door.

A guy who was tall and had brownish black hair answered the door.

"Hey, you must be Demi?" he asked.

"Hey, yeah I am and you?" Demi replied to the unknown man.

"Eric, nice to meet you," he said with a smile opening to door for Demi to come inside.

Demi entered the house and her eyes snapped over to where she saw two guys having a fun fight.

"Don't mind that, Zach and Cameron have those kind of fights when it comes to one of them liking a girl," Eric said telling Demi not to worry.

Demi wasn't worried tho but she did blush when Eric said "When it comes to one of them liking a girl."

Could Cameron like her?

No, No, No it was impossible.

Mickey came downstairs with Dillon and they went over straight to Demi.

"Holla girl," Mickey said greeting Demi.

"Hey Mickey," Demi said with a laugh.

"Hey can you scream out that 'Michael Martinez is hot'? Please?" Mickey asked Demi.

Demi just looked at him and said sure.

"MICKAEL MARTINEZ IS HOT," Demi said very loud and clear getting the attention of both Zach and Cameron who were still having their 'fun fight'.

"That did it," Mickey said laughing with Dillon along with Demi.

"It sure did," Demi said still giggling.

Cameron dropped Zach and went over to where Demi was standing.

"Hey Demi," Cameron said greeting her with a smile. "Sorry about that."

"Hey Cam, what movie are we going to watch?" Demi asked Cameron.  
>"Your choice," he said with a smile.<p>

"Are the others going to join us?" Demi asked looking at the others just standing around looking like they wanted to go see a movie too.

"It's their choice," Cameron said looking at his friends. "Guys are you in?"

"Sure, we are up for a movie," Zach said looking at Cameron with a smirk.

"Yeah we are," Eric said going to grab his phone.

"Okay, that sounds great! But how we are going to get there? There is six of us?" Demi said questioning them.

"We'll go with the van," Mickey said.

"The creeper van you mean?" Zach said with the smirk growing on his face.

"That's what the fans call it," Dillon said to Demi because he saw the confusion on her face.

"Okay lets go," Zach said to all of them and with the words "Let's go" they all handed out of the house to the "creeper" van and headed to the shops.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I say this alot but let your reviews, anyone can review now even if you don't have an account. Just press that button under ;)<strong>

**For those who want me to update my Victorious/BTR Fanfic, the next chapter is coming soon xD**

**I thought about adding in the "creeper" van that the guys use to have (not sure if they do now) because I was watching old videos of them in the creeper van.**

_**Btw check out McKenzie Comers song "He's Just a Boy" on iTunes and check out her other songs. Her song was the inspiration for me to write this chapter xx**_


	11. Movies

**{Movies}  
><strong>  
>"So what movie are we going to see?" Zach asked Cameron.<p>

"I don't know, ask Demi," Cameron said pointing the question of Zach's to Demi.

"I thought you were going to choose the movie," Demi said to Cameron.

"Well here is a dilemma," Eric said jokingly.

"How about we skip the movie and shop because girls love shopping," Mickey suggested.

"You guys want to go shopping with me? I will look at clothes and glitter nail polish," Demi said with a laugh.

"As long as we are all together," Zach said laughing at Demi's joke and they all set out to shop.

The first shop they stopped at was a CD store and they saw a girl buying Demi's album "Unbroken" and Demi smiled and went up to the girl who looked about 17.

"Hey do you want me to sign that for you?" Demi asked the girl who looked at her and started freaking out.

"OMG you're Demi Lovato! OMG I seen you live when you went on tour with the Jonas Brothers and the cast of Camp Rock two! I was going to buy your album when it first came out but it sold out quick," the girl said in a fast tone freaking out.

"That's okay, I'll sign the CD for you and take a picture with you," Demi said smiling with the girl.

The girl nodded and gave Demi the CD to sign and then took out her phone for the phone. She asked one of the guys Demi was with to take the phone and they did. When the girl got her phone back she noticed who the guys where.

"OMG you are Allstar Weekend!" She said excitedly, she couldn't believe this was happening, seeing her favourite celebs shopping.

"Do you want a picture with us?" Zach asked the excited teen.

She smiled and nodded her head and Demi took her phone and got a photo with them. The girl said thanks taking her phone back from Demi and went to pay for her CD.

"I love meeting my fan and making them happy," Demi said smiling her beautiful smile. Demi did indeed love meeting and making her lovatics happy and all smiley, why? Because they sticked with her and made her smile every day just by their comments, tweets, messages and support they gave her.

They headed out of the CD store and came across a store that they just had to go in, the music store. They entered and looked at the pianos, guitars, drums, violins, violas and any instruments that you could think of.

Demi stopped at the sight of the violins and asked one of the workers if she was allowed to try it out (which she was) and started playing it. She didn't know how to play the violin only "Mary had a little lamb" and started playing it. Once she finished she put it back from where it came from and went to where the guys were looking at her from a distance. They didn't say anything and they left the store and got some food.

* * *

><p>After an hour of shopping and talking to fans that they came across they left the shops and headed back to the Allstar house. Once they entered the house they went to the lounge room where Demi put down her bags.<p>

"So how long can you stay Demi?" Cameron asked her.

"Whatever time you guys let me," she said replying to Cameron.

"Good that means we can continue watching Harry Potter," Cameron said smiling.

"We want to watch another movie Cameron Quiseng!" Zach, Mickey and Eric said screaming at Cameron.

"Do you guys have the Chronicles of Narnia on DVD?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, Zach has it in his room, go get it Zach," Eric said demanding Zach to get the DVD.

Zach got up to go get the DVD leaving behind a silence that was to be broken by Cameron.

"You watch the Chronicle of Narnia movies too?" he asked Demi.

"Yeah and I read the books too," Demi said smiling.

Zach came down with the first DVD and turned it on and they sat there watching the first movie.  
>Halfway through the movie, Demi's head was resting on Cameron's shoulder with his arm around her. Mickey was eating all of his popcorn and Zach was glancing at Cameron and Demi every ten minutes smiling. He hoped that they start dating because it was the first time seeing Cameron that happy with a girl in a long time. Well since before Selena started dating Justin.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the movie finished, Mickey started to talk.<p>

"I wish Narnia really existed," he said.

"Me too, CS Lewis did a great job writing the series too," Demi said starting a conversion with Mickey.

"I know right? I love it."

"Me too, I love how the actors and actresses portrayed their characters especially Georgie Henley who played Lucy," she said with a smile.

"Cameron, you look tired," Zach said speaking up.

"No, I'm not tired Zach," Cameron said shooting a warning glance at Zach knowing what he meant by the question.

"Well I should be going, thanks for everything guys," Demi said thanking them taking out her phone to call Dallas but something stoped her.

"How about I take you home?" Cameron offered.

"Sure, that will be fine with me, bye guys," Demi said grabbing her stuff and getting ready to go with Cameron.

"Bye," Zach said getting up to hug Demi.

"Bye Girl, remember that Michael Martinez is hot," Mickey said hugging Demi after Zach.

"Haha, I won't forget Mickey," Demi said winking at him.

"Bye Demi," Eric said from where he was sitting.

"What, no hug?" Demi said joking.

"Bye, Demi," Dillon said heading up the stairs.

"Bye guys," and with the goodbye Demi and Cameron left the house.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of riding in silence, Cameron spoke up stopping Demi's thoughts.<p>

"I had a great time today," he said.

"Me too, I hope we do something like this again," she replied.

"How about tomorrow? Will if you want."

"That sounds great Cam."

They made it to Demi's house and Cameron went out of the car and went to Demi's side and opened the door for her and smiled. Cameron also walked her to the door holding her hand.

"Well here we are, bye Cameron," Demi said.

"Bye Demi," Cameron said leaning over to kiss her cheek before letting go of her hand.

Once Cameron was gone and once Demi was inside, Demi headed straight to Dallas room to tell her everything with Maddie who just came back from the set.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say thank you guys for reviewing this story and my other story (VictoriousBTR one)**  
><strong>I'll like to thank xMassikur for your nice comment saying that my writing is flawless on my other fanfic story even tho I don't think it is but thank you, it made me smile<strong>

**Replying to another review.. No Cameron is not Cameron Mitchell's from the glee project it's Cameron Quiseng from the band Allstar Weekend.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this, really I hope. I know that Cameron in real life likes Selena and Zach has a crush on Demi (It's cute) and Demi might still have feelings for Joe.. *blah blah blah***

**Ps. _I have exams this whole week (well Wednesday this week (12/10) and my last exam is next Wednesday (19/10) and I have English tomorrow) so wish me luck._**  
><strong><br>{I'll update this fanfic as soon as I can, thanks guys} **


	12. Surprise

**{Surprise}**

She woke up excitedly, opening her eyes when her alarm clock went off and jumped out her bed so quickly that she got dizzy. Once the dizziness went away she went to go and eat breakfast then to go have a shower, to change out of her PJs into cute clothes. After that she brushed her teeth and combed her hair putting it neatly into a hair ponytail. After she put away her PJs and made her bed, Demi went to grab her phone off charge and grabbed her handbag and keys and went downstairs just in time. The door bell rang and Demi went to answer the door and saw Cameron waiting for her.

"Hey Cam," Demi said cheerfully.

"Morning Dem, are we ready to go?" Cameron said cheerfully to her.

"Sure, just a second."

"Okay Demi."

Demi went to go tell her Mum and Step dad (who she calls dad) that she is going out with Cameron and they smiled at her and said okay. She reappeared at the door and went out closing the door behind her following Cameron to his car. Cameron opened the door for her and she smiled and said thanks. Once they were both in the car with their seat belts on Cameron started driving.

"Where are we going Cam?" Demi asked him.

"I can't tell you yet," Cameron said with a smile.

"Meany."

"Hey, I'm not mean!"

"Yes you are Cammy."

"No I'm not McDLove."

"How do you know me by that name?"

"I saw the song "Bounce" you recorded with the Jonas Brothers."

"Okays, now where are we going?"

"Still can't tell you."

"Oh you meany," Demi said with a frown on her face.

"Don't frown, smile," Cameron said laughing.

* * *

><p>After a 10 minute drive they were at the place that Cameron wanted to take Demi to; the arcade.<p>

"Okay, we are here," Cameron said excitedly.

"OMG I LOVE THE ARCADE!" Demi said very excitedly hugging Cameron.

Cameron and Demi entered the Arcade and got some tokens to play the games. Once they got tokens, they went to one of the games where they overheard two girls talking about Australia and how they miss home. One of the girls were sightly taller and had brown hair and looked like kind of Kristen Stewart in Demi's eyes. The other one, the shorter one had blondish brown hair with a red streak that nearly went up to her hips.

"America is amazing but the arcade Playtime is more amazing then here in my opinion," the blonde-brownish hair girl said.

"I've never been to Playtime," the taller girl said with a laugh.

"Demi gone to an arcade before and wrapped herself up in tickets," the blonde-brownish hair girl said mentioning Demi's name.

"I wonder if Kristen has been to an arcade with Rob," the taller girl said pressing a hand to her mouth fan girl giggling.

Demi snapped back from the two girl's conversation and turned back her attention to Cameron who was looking at her.

"Hey Cam, how about we go to those two girls and surprise them?" Demi asked Cameron.

"Okay if you want," Cameron said confusingly.

The two girls snapped their eyes over to where Demi and Cameron where walking and one of them started fan girling, correction; _both_.

"Hey girl's, I heard my name before," Demi said with a smile to them.

"Becky is this real?" the taller one asked to her friend.

"I think it is Hannie," the other one replied.

"Hey Hannie and Becky," Demi said with a smile.

The two girls looked at Demi then at each other and then back at Demi. Was this real life?

"Hey Demi," Hannie said excitedly while Becky took out her iPod.

"Hey Demi and Cameron," Becky said noticing Cameron standing there.

"Hey, I like your iPod lock screen," Cameron said to Becky noticing her iPod lock screen was a picture of him since Becky couldn't be bothered changing it.

"Thanks, mind if we can get a photo?" Becky asked with a hug smile on her face.

"Sure, btw I love your accents. Where are you from?" Demi said asking while posing for the photo.

"Australia, I from Sydney and Hannie is from Adelaide," Becky answered Demi after the photo was taken.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia," Demi said smiling.

"So what brings you girl's here to the US?" Cameron asked.

Becky put her head down not wanting to explain the reason why she was really in the US and was trying to find an excuse. Hannie on the other hand was too happy and fangirling and blurted the reason why.

"Becky is here because she's recording, she's a good singer. She asked if I wanted to come along because of friend Lauren couldn't come," Hannie said very fast excited.

"That's good, mind if you sing for us?" Cameron asked encouraging Becky.

Demi noticing Becky's shyness nudged Cameron in the side. Because she knew the feeling that Becky was feeling stepping into the music world and then suddenly meeting some of her idols.

"It's okay, you don't have to sing," Demi said smiling.

"I would but I think we have to go back to the hotel so I can learn the guitar part to a song Hannie," Becky said lifting her head up.

"Ohh phoeey," Hannie said using Cat's from Victorious word making "aw"

"Bye guys," Cameron said smiling.

"Bye Demi and Cameron," Hannie said happily.

"Bye Cameron, bye Demi," Becky said hugging Demi.

"Bye you two, good luck Becky, might see you around," Demi said making Becky blush.

Becky and Hannie left the arcade and Demi smiled to herself, she met two Australian lovatics and made them smile.

* * *

><p>After they left, Demi and Cameron started playing the arcade games with Demi winning in basketball.<p>

"You are a pro at basketball," Cameron said teasing Demi.

"Oh no I'm not, I'm just better than you are," Demi said with a victory smirk on her face.

"Come on, I'm not that bad, I beat Zach all the time," Cameron said smiling.

"Sure you do Cam," Demi replied playfully.

After a few more arcade games, Demi and Cameron went to go get some ice cream before heading home.

They sat there in silence, eating their ice creams for 5 minutes until Cameron asked Demi something.

"Do you like surprising your fans like that when you hear your name?" Cameron said looking at Demi waiting for an answer.

"Yes I do because they are a reason why I'm the person I am today. My fans saved me and I saved them," Demi said feeling proud and feeling the love her fans give her.

"That is so sweet," Cameron said with a huge smile who finished his ice cream and went to hug Demi.

"Thanks Cam."

"You're welcome Demi."

"I think it's time to go now," Demi said pulling back from the hug.

"Yeah come on," Cameron said grabbing Demi's hand to help her up.

They walked to where Cameron's car was parked, got in and set out to go back to Demi's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.. *Sad Face* I've been busy with Exams and I went back in some.. woopies<strong>

**Hannie, one of my friends loves this story so I decided to add her as a character and me as one too hehe**

**I'll update when I can after these big exams.**

**Please, pretty please leave a review? *Puppy Dog eyes* **


End file.
